Freefall
Freefall is a character in LAST THING STANDING. Profile Description: 5'7", caucasian, 17 years old, black hair (long, tied back), dark brown eyes. Thinly muscular, almost gaunt at a glance. Has large, permanent black eye on left, due to when her powers fully awakened. Currently wearing a thick brown jacket and jeans over her full-body suit. Rather short-spoken and belligerent, Freefall would rather solve a problem with her fists than put up with more than a minute's worth of discussion and dithering. However, like many good heroes, she has a long-winded internal monologue. She's dangerously impulsive, but equally self-sacrificing, especially for those she cares about. Her cold, somewhat irritated demeanor is mostly for show, an image she's used to cultivating from her pre-hero experience. Fighting puts her in a decent mood, and flying much moreso. She hides her enjoyment outside fights, unless attempting intimidation (a favorite tactic). In battle, she mostly rides on instinct, regardless of her surroundings; between that and her powers, she has a substantial reputation for causing collateral damage. Additionally, she is under a sensible superhero code for a combination of legal and PR reasons, which prohibits things such as killing, ignoring civilians in danger, and swearing. (She has a tenuous relationship with that last one.) Weapons: Super-lightweight elastic suit (full-body, neck down), used for protection when lightweight without interfering with buoyancy, and durability when fighting at high-density. Has lightweight metal alloy plating knuckles and feet, to assist/withstand her attacks. Also contains built-in team communicator (now obviously useless) and a few small packs of sealant for repairing cuts caused by bullets/knives/blades. Near the belt, a small series of emergency pills is hidden, varying in purpose; among them are a stimulant, a pain reliever, a pill to induce a seizure (in case of mind control), and several X-Rads. The suit is colored dark-blue with wide indigo stripe down the center, to fit her ability's colors and camouflage in night sky. A round eagle emblem (team symbol) is embossed over the heart, in the same color scheme. Other clothes are typically worn over her suit when not fighting. Powers: *Density manipulation (self) -- Freefall can manipulate her body's density at will without changing her shape, effectively increasing or decreasing her weight and durability. When not using her powers, Freefall weighs a too-thin 115 pounds. However, with minimal concentration, she can shift this substantially. Reducing her weight causes her skin and eye-whites to take on light-indigo colors, and her voice to become slightly higher-pitched and fainter. At her lightest, even with her suit, she weighs a tiny fraction of a pound, far lighter than air for her volume. This allows her to float and rise in the air, but doesn't let her control where she moves beyond 'up'; that depends on the wind, her initial pushoff, her chosen density, et cetera. This also makes her extremely physically vulnerable: at her minimum weight, she can't carry more than a pound or two of extra weight, and any exposed skin of hers could be cut by windblown leaves. Luckily, she nearly seems to have a sixth sense about when she's about to be hit, and intentionally goes dense before most blows and projectiles reach her. Her teammates aren't sure if this is luck, instinct, experience, or a side effect of her powers. It's a good thing she has it, though; she'd be long dead, otherwise. When she increases her density, she gains durability, hardness, and strength. Her skin and eye-whites take on dark blue colors, and her voice becomes slightly deeper and much more resonant; her tactile senses (touch, pain) and hearing are also dulled. The densest she can get without reducing her mobility is stone-hard, about half the weight of an average midsize sedan. If she's willing to cut her movement to about a fourth of normal speed, she can go steel-hard and bulletproof (though her suit/eyes'd take damage), weighing about as much as an SUV. Even though she moves as if in slow-motion in said state, her movements are nigh-unstoppable; she'd have a far easier time bending a metal beam from rest in max-density, for example. The "stone and steel-hard" states are much more durable than stone or steel might sound, due to skin/bone elasticity and other things that make a normally soft human body resilient, amplified by her powers. She uses her ability to shift between these quickly to her advantage, such as dodging in low-density to get opportunities for high-density blows, or jumping high into the air at min-density in order to come down like a giant spike at max-density. Her hero name, Freefall, obviously has roots in the latter. Increasing density is her body's instinctive response to damage. If she doesn't shift in time, receiving a heavy blow while "light" would cause her to quickly go heavier before the damage spread, making the hit grievous and debilitating rather than fatal. This is a temporary, involuntary response; she must be conscious to keep maintaining a state of abnormal density. Skills: *~3.5 years exp - underground boxing (bare-knuckle) *~3 months exp - team-based superheroing/crimefighting Biography (Short): Grew up orphaned in an urban area, troublemaker. Would often get in fights. At 14, started participating in underground boxing, and subconsciously used her undeveloped ability to help her. Received hard blow to her left eye in the fight where her powers awakened, saved her; resulting black eye has persisted, and is unhealable. Scouted by local team of teenage superheroes shortly after awakening, given hero nickname "Freefall" (goes by this exclusively). Was still acclimating to new team/lifestyle (and it to her), but greatly enjoys it; has become convinced that her life operates like a comic book, and has so far been proven right. Ace, The Gadgeteer, Magenta, M.E.T.A.L., and Freefall make up The Eagles. From their Eagles' Nest overlooking Olive City, they have proven themselves one of the more successful (read: not bankrupt) city-based hero groups around. Please note that the profile has a much longer biography which you may want to take a look at. Category:Characters Category:Season Intermission Characters Category:LAST THING STANDING Characters Category:Humans Category:Brawlers